The Necromancer's Marque
by C M Forde
Summary: It begins one afternoon on the beach, and ends that night in a burning city. Inbetween lie a nun, a troupe of necromancers, and a secret plot that threatens the entire world. And it's finally finished. Last chapter is up, everything is super duper.
1. Sister

**Disclaimer: I do not in any time, way, place, form, or kinky sexy object, own Sorcerer Hunters, and I would never presume to.  All of these characters belong to their original creators or whoever happens to have bought them.  **

**These events take place at a time between the death of Sacher Torte and the revival of Charlotte Stella.  We'll say it happened during the "Retro" escapade.  I am a devout reader of the manga, so the names in this story (full, correct and food based, unlike in the anime) may be unfamiliar to those who have watched the anime, so I provide this list of confusing names.**

**Sacher (Zaha)**

**Mille (Milphey)**

**Daughter (Dotta)**

**There may be others, but that's your problem not mine.**

**Sorcerer Hunters:**

The Necromancer's Marque By 

**C M Forde**

In the days when magic was young, when the world had never known the name Stella, great spirits were created as guardians of magic.  Eastern magics had their lions and wolves, Western magic had their tigers and dragons, even Platina magic had its noble seraphim and graceful phoenix, all were embodied in these sacred beasts, all magics except for one.  Necromancy.  For Necromancy was a man made creation of blasphemy and greed that went against the edicts of God.  Because of this, God made no guardian for the prideful Necromancers, they were the sole sorcerers of the world who lacked God's divine mandate.  Jealous of the other magics, Necromancers sought to create their own guardian, but all attempts failed.  The human designed creations were flawed, and fell beneath the might of the heavens.  After hundreds of their creatures were destroyed, the Necromancers accepted that they could not create a creature that could match one of the divine guardians, so they took it upon themselves to steal the powers of these guardians instead.  Many lives were sacrificed during the search for a spell that could overcome the divine guardians, and when it was finally created the world shook with the powers that had been summoned.  Using the life blood of God himself, a small mark could be made on the skin of the Necromancer, those who possessed it could absorb the powers of the divine beasts that he had defeated and make them their own, but the spell was flawed.  Instead of releasing magic, the spell absorbed it all, and once it was placed on the skin, even the greatest sorcerer would be brought down to the level of a parsoner.  And while it was possible to steal the power of a divine guardian with the spell, it also removed any chance of defeating the creature in combat.  And so, useless and terrible, The Necromancer's Marque became nothing more than a legend in the dusty tome of The Necronomicon, a forbidden spell that even the bravest Necromancer was wan to study.

The ocean glittered with the reflections of the noonday sun, casting glimmering fractures of light onto the pale beach sands.  Marron Glace watched the waves roll tirelessly towards the shore and smiled, it was so peaceful that he could almost imagine that everything was right with the world; that he wasn't a killer.  From above him he heard the call of a seagull in flight, coasting over the tranquil waters without flapping its wings, just letting the currents of air carry it through the sky, everything was as it should be.

            "Hey beautiful!  Wanna nap with me under the sun?"  The loud, and slightly annoying voice was silenced with a sudden smack that sounded almost like a mallet connecting with a thick skull.  Marron's smile disappeared; once again his brother was getting beaten by one of his true followers.  He turned his head, long black hair flowing about his shoulders like a curtain of the purest night and sighed.  The Misu sisters were trying to hold Carrot down, though apparently Tira was doing it for an entirely different reason than Chocolat.  Carrot groaned and tried to pull himself out from under the half naked elder Misu, "Get offa me Chocolat!  I'm not your sex toy!"

            "But Darling!" Chocolat was now holding Carrot by the ankle as he tried to get away.  "Make me yours Darling!  Make me a woman!"

"Chocolat stop it!  Quit acting like a tramp!"  Tira was pleading with her sister, her face already a shade of red that reminded Marron of an apple. 

Marron shook his head and began to walk down the beach, he had seen this spectacle so many times that he didn't even feel embarrassed anymore.  Not that he was going to let anyone know that he knew them of course…  He looked up at the sun and then down at the numerous sunbathers that lined the beach each year during summer, what were they thinking?  Marron thanked God for his long white robe that kept the sun from tanning his pearly skin; one could get cancer like that.  He paid no heed to the thousands of exposed feminine legs, or the bouncing breasts that surrounded him on all sides, and contrary to popular belief he ignored the rippling muscles and bulging Speedos of the male sunbathers as well.  A few women gawked as he walked by, after all he was the perfect appearance of beauty incarnate, but he ignored them too, though with a slight blush.  Sometimes he wished he could get alone, really alone where no one stared at him, or yelled, or screamed or- 

"LOOK AT ME!!!!"  Marron suppressed a groan as Gateau leapt out in front of him and flexed what had to be the largest muscles, not to mention largest Speedo bulge, on the beach.  Once again, much too regular an occurrence.  "Marron, look at me, I'm perfect!"  Marron just sidestepped the giant of a man and continued walking; he was never really one for exhibitionists either.  Then something really strange occurred to him, what exactly was he for?  What was his type?  This was a thought that had never even crossed his mind before.  He continued to think as he walked, his entire mind encompassed in the startling revelation that he hadn't ever had a thought about sex in his life.  In fact, so encompassed was he in this new dilemma that he didn't even see the poor girl until he walked into her and knocked them both flat.

            "Sorry about that, I was lost in thought…" He looked up to see what a very grievous error he had just made.  Sitting on her butt a few feet from him was a young woman dressed all in black from her head to her feet, the only exposed skin on her body her face and hands.  Around her waist she wore the sacred sunburst of the Stella Church, and above her large brown eyes were a pair of dark eyebrows, his only clue as to the color of her hair, because the rest of her head was covered in a wimple.  Marron almost cringed, "Sister, I'm so sorry."  As ungracefully as was possible for Marron, which was actually more graceful than Carrot had ever been in his life, he got to his feet and offered the lady his hand.  "Please, allow me to help you up, it's the least I can do."

The woman smiled kindly and let Marron pull her up, sand falling from her habit in a beige waterfall, "It's alright really, I should've been paying attention."  After she brushed herself off, she offered Marron her hand again, "I'm Sister Rice."

Marron smiled, despite this rather informal introduction, and bowed deeply, "Marron Glace, it's a pleasure to meet you."  He was a good foot taller than Rice, maybe more, but somehow he felt that if they stood next to each other in a line she could see clear over his head.  "Is there anything I can do to make up for this?"

The woman smiled and shook her head, "Don't worry about it, it happens all the time."  Her grin took on an impish gleam, "I mean, don't tell me you haven't noticed, but not a lot of people can see me if I'm standing next to them."  She hopped up on her tiptoes and poked him in the chest; the top of her wimpled head didn't even reach his chin.  "And you're a pretty tall guy after all, it wasn't your fault."

Marron had never really seen a girl who acted like this towards him before, except for that ghost but he didn't think that counted.  "Well I'm glad that you're alright, but I have to get going now."  He started to step around her, but she barred his path, gracefully moving in front of him before he could get anywhere.

"Where you going?"  Once again, her face held a tone of mischief that was hard not to notice, "And don't lie to me, I know that Mama wouldn't like that."

The Eastern Sorcerer blinked in surprise, "How do you know Mama?"

"I live at the palace."  He answer was accompanied by a stern look into Marron's eyes.  "I've seen you walking around there, I know all about the Glace family.  You're probably going out to fornicate with women and wile them with your inhuman beauty.  Well I assure you that I won't let that happen!"  She muttered something under her breath, Marron thought it might have been something about 'not other women' but he couldn't be sure.  Without warning, the young nun snatched hold of his arm and refused to let go, despite all of the blushing that Marron did.  "No sir, you and me are going to be together until I see you home tonight, no fornicating for you."

Marron's face turned even redder, "Really, I think you're thinking of my brother Carrot.  In fact he's-" Marron was cut off by a very loud and obnoxious wail from somewhere behind him.

"SERIOUSLY?!  ALRIGHT, I GOT A DATE!!!"  Marron froze, there was no way he had just heard that.  Slowly, and very very carefully, he turned around to see Carrot latched onto a very pretty blonde woman wearing a black cape and scabbard and looking kindly at her new pet.  Immediately, Marron caught a bad feeling from the woman, something about this wasn't right, there was something very wrong with this girl, besides actually saying yes to his brother.

Out of the corner of Marron's eye, he could see Tira and Chocolat frozen in shock as well.  This was definitely a first for Carrot, or maybe a second, but once again he didn't think that rodent thing counted.  Then the woman looked at him, this beautiful blonde with 'Vivacious' seeming to exude from every pore, and Marron felt his blood run cold.  He had felt this before, once, when he had met the necromancer with Mille.  Instantly his hand went into his sleeve, pulling out an Ofuda scroll marked with symbols of enchantment.  With his free arm he pushed Rice away from him and tossed the scroll at the woman, his voice echoing out across the beach.  "Phoenix Inferno!"  The Ofuda burst into a huge bird of flame, screaming in rage as it shot towards the woman.  She didn't even flinch.  A quick move of her hand brought out a wave of sickly black liquid that enveloped the bird and extinguished its fire, the poison of the necromancer.  A shout from above caught his attention, and he saw another necromancer flying towards him, a sword in his outstretched hand, but he wasn't aiming for Marron, he was aiming for Rice.

Marron did the only thing he could do, and interceded between the two.  For a moment he thought he might be able to pull an Ofuda, but no, it was too late.  Marron Glace watched as the sword embedded itself deeply into his chest and something like his heart stopping rocked Marron to the core.  He looked down at his death blow and almost smiled.  Strange, it didn't seem to hurt at all………

**To Be Continued…..**


	2. Sibyl

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sorcerer Hunters.  I do own Rice, Vue, Entendu, Senti and Espirit; so don't touch 'em!  Except Senti, I'd really like to see you touch her, it'd make my day! *Evil Snicker of Impending Doom***

Anywho, more help with names!!! 

**Translations from French:**

**Vue (Sight)**

**Entendu (Hearing)**

**Senti (Feel)**

**Espirit (Mind)**

Sorcerer Hunters:

The Necromancer's Marque 

**By**

C M Forde 

The sword was yanked violently out of Marron's chest, and he collapsed to the ground with a grunt of pain.  The necromancer above him snickered evilly and walked away, leaving Rice alone; she had never been his target anyway.  The man tried to stand, but his legs refused to take his orders, so he lay collapsed on the soft beach, sand sticking to his sweat soaked cheek as he watched the rest of the fight with the last moments of his life.

            Tira and Chocolat had already changed, Tira in leather lingerie and thigh high stiletto heels, and Chocolat in her trademark pants and suspenders, garrote wire curled around one hand.  Neither had noticed Marron fall, he was too far from their beloved Carrot.  Chocolate trailed behind Tira by a few feet, not enough to separate the deadly pair, at least Marron wouldn't have thought so.  From just under the feet of Tira a man exploded silently from the ground, Marron thought for a moment that his hearing had been lost, but Tira didn't hear it either, she just ran right by as he came up behind her, cutting Chocolat off from her sister.  The man was small, though solidly built, and wore only a pair of black pants, in his hand was clutched yet another sword.  The redhead growled and tossed her wire towards the man's chest, but he dodged nimbly around her, his sword following in an arc that would have taken Chocolat's head off if she hadn't ducked.  She spun around on one booted heel and tossed the wire again, this time he was too close to dodge, and it impaled itself deep into his chest, the woman smiled, "Punishment completed."  The man didn't falter; instead his chest seemed to compress around the wire, as if he were healing around the thin piece of metal before their eyes.  Chocolat almost got out a sound of surprise before the man brought the heavy sword crashing down into her skull.  Marron closed his eyes, he couldn't bear to watch, there was no sound.

            He heard Tira and looked in her direction, doing his best to put his friend's death out of his mind.  Tira was charging full speed at the woman standing with Carrot, a look like a thousand fires burning in her eyes.  The woman shoved Carrot nonchalantly to the ground and withdrew her sword from its scabbard, eyeing the approaching dominatrix with a look of what seemed to be boredom.  Tira leapt into the air and viciously attacked the woman with her whip, the shining leather blurring with the speed of its movement.  The red headed woman's eyes went wide as the whip passed harmlessly through the necromancer, leaving Tira wide open for attack.  The blonde ducked in quickly, Tira still in mid air, and with the speed of a striking snake her sword shot upwards, catching his friend's stomach in mid leap.  Most of the sword stood out of Tira's back as the woman haled her overhead with one arm, impaling her.  Tira shook violently, twisting on the long silver blade, the last spasaming convulsions of the dead.  Marron felt the bile rising up in his throat, and vomited unceremoniously into the sands. Two of his best friends were dead, killed easily by this trio of necromancers and he couldn't do anything about it, in fact he was probably going to die in a short while himself.

            Next came Gateau, he didn't even see the man appear behind him.  This was most definitely the largest of the necromancers so far, easily seven feet tall and clad in an all-encompassing black robe that hid his features from the sunlight.  From beneath the folds of his clothes came the sword, and Gateau coughed as it struck.  He looked down at himself, sword protruding from his chest and tried to touch the blade, but it was torn from his body before he could act, and the man tumbled to his knees, a blank stare looking out at the rest of the world.  The tall man replaced the sword beneath his robe and turned to face the last of the sorcerer hunters.

            Carrot was on all fours, he had started to get up after the woman had pushed him down, but had frozen as he saw Tira die.  The blonde necromancer finally dropped the limp woman and turned to Carrot, as if she were waiting for something, all of the necromancers seemed to be waiting.  The smallest one, the one who had killed Chocolat, turned to the man who had stabbed Marron, "Espirit, what's wrong?"

            The blonde nodded in agreement, "Yes, Entendu's right, it should have happened by now.  There's something wrong."

            The largest man shook his head, "There must be another one Senti.  That's the only way."  He turned back to Espirit, "What should we do sir?"

            The man seemed to stop and think for a moment, then answered, "If there is another one, they must be at the palace.  We will have to postpone our plans for a short time."

            The blonde frowned and put her hands on her hips, "We've been waiting since Torte died.  I'm tired of it, we should go now, they won't stand a chance."

            The largest nodded in agreement, "Yes, we should head to the palace and find the last of them.  Even mama will not be able to withstand our might."

            Espirit shook his head, "Patience Vue, you forget about the Haz nights.  We cannot hope to challenge the five of them together.  We must attack when they are not ready, then we will take the fifth God."  The four necromancers came together near the waterline, the hundreds of spectators staying as far back as their curiosity would let them.  Then the four disappeared as quickly as they had come, leaving behind no trace that they had ever been, nothing but four dead or dying sorcerer hunters.

            Carrot ran to his brother and crouched down, Marron could feel his brother's hands turning him over, and saw his face looking down on him, "Marron, don't die, please don't die."

            The mage shook his head, "Rice…where's…Rice?"  Marron had realized that he hadn't seen the nun since the fighting had started and hoped that she had had the sense to get away.

            Carrot shook his head, "There's no one here Marron, they're all dead.  Chocolat, Gateau, even Tira, they're all dead."

            Marron smiled and touched his brother's cheek with one hand, "Get help…tell Mama…"  And then darkness encompassed Marron, carrying him away from the mortal realm, away from his brother, away from death.

Marron awoke to find himself lying in bed in his room, for a divine moment he thought it was all a dream, then he saw his brother's face.  "Marron, you're all right!"  The mage started to sit up, but Carrot eased him back down, "No, you need to rest."

            "The others?"

            Carrot smiled, "They're all fine, even Tira, though we weren't sure she was going to make it."  The young man looked away and Marron could see the pain his brother had gone through during Tira's ordeal.  He reached out and touched Carrot's hand.

            "Brother, what happened?  I saw all of us die."

            Carrot shrugged, "Even Mama doesn't know for sure, but I don't think those guys were trying to kill us.  Their swords didn't cut any of you, they just went straight through like you weren't even there.  It's obvious that they meant to hurt us, but they haven't done any permanent damage.  Maybe they were just trying to test their skill."

            Marron wanted to believe his brother, but he knew that he was wrong, deep in his soul, it felt like something had been damaged beyond repair, that something inside of him had been killed.  And besides, there were the things that the necromancers had said.  Things about something happening, and about a fifth God.  "I need to see Mama."  He sat up and Carrot tried to lay him down again, but Marron looked into his eyes.  "No brother, I need to go."  Carrot nodded and took his brother's hand, helping him up.

            As the two stepped into the hallway, Marron looked up to see Chocolate and Gateau holding up a very worn out Tira.  The older sister smiled at them, "I was wondering when you guys were going to come out, we've been waiting for a while."

            "Mama?"  It was the only word Marron posed.  The rest of them nodded in agreement.

            Once in Mama's chamber, Daughter latched on to Marron so hard that he thought his ribs were going to break.  "Oh thank goodness you're all right, I was so worried!"  Tears flowed from her eyes like waterfalls, and Marron had a passing moment to think about whether they would stain his shirt.

            Chocolat stepped forward, "Mama, what were those guys?  More sorcerer hunter killers?  One of them mentioned Sacher, could they have been with him?"

            Mama was frozen, a look of astonishment plastered across her face, Marron forwned.  He had never seen Mama this way before, there was something so wrong that it had shocked even her.  He turned around, but there was no one there, no one except them.  Chocolat spoke again, "Mama, are you alright?"

            "Gone…they're all gone…"  Her sonorous voice was filled with disbelief, and Marron felt his blood suddenly go deathly cold.

            Chocolat shook her head, "Mama what do you mean gone?  We're right here."

            From behind Mama came a young woman in a habit and wimple, her face wore a look of forlorn, as if something had died in her, something like hope.  "She's talking about the Gods that live inside of you." Rice said, "The Gods have left."

To Be Continued… 


	3. Companion

**Disclaimer: One day, the sorcerer hunters will be mine,all ine, and there is nothing any of you can do to stop it!  Muwahahahahahaha!  But they're not now, so damn.**

**Fun with Names, part 3:**

**Haz Knights: Shiffon Cake, Cinnamon Tea, Onion Glace, Mille Fuille, and Kahula **

**Gods:**

** Charlotte Stella**

**North Sky Karlman (Gateau)**

**Holy Demon Kurin (Chocolat)**

**Mother of the West Apros (Tira)**

**Lord of Rebirth Yaksha (Marron)**

**Sorcerer Hunters:**

The Necromancer's Marque 

**By**

**C M Forde**

Marron started to speak, but Chocolat interrupted her, "Rice?!  But how?  I thought you were killed!"

            Tira moved forward, and everyone was silent except for the two sisters, "How did you survive Rice?  I thought for sure that Sacher would've killed you too."

            Once again Marron tried to speak, but Carrot intervened, "What the hell is going on?  How do you know this nun Tira?"

            Rice spoke, her voice didn't change from the solemn sobriety with which she had given them the news of the absence of the Gods.  "I was their sister when we were young.  I was the daughter of Sacher Torte."

            Now it was Mama's turn to speak, "We are doomed now, no one will be able to stop the God of Destruction once it has been released, we will all die."  He face seemed sad, as if she had accepted the fate which had fallen upon her without a fight.  This wasn't the Mama that Marron knew, she would never give up.

            "That isn't true." He said, and everyone turned to look at him, he seemed to be the only person who could see the truth, "The Gods can't be gone completely, because Carrot is still Carrot!  He hasn't changed yet, there's still hope!"  Mama's face seemed to brighten a little, and Marron went on, even a false hope is still hope, "Those necromancers must have the Gods, that's the only answer.  We must get them back, it's our only chance.  We have to find the necromancers and defeat them, then Carrot will be shielded again."

            Mama nodded, a smile coming back to her face, "Yes, you must kill the necromancers.  I will call for the Haz Knights.  She looked down at Rice, and for some reason that Marron couldn't understand the nun bowed deeply.

            "I must leave now Tira…Chocolat."  She turned away and began to walk towards the door, and Chocolat and Tira almost followed her, but were stopped by Mama.

            "Leave her alone children, she is not the girl you once knew."  Before any of them could speak, a quartet of people in huge stylish armor and white capes appeared behind Mama.

            The tallest stepped forward, "Mama, why have you sent for us?"

            "You will destroy the necromancers that attacked the beach today at all costs.  Nothing will stop you, do you understand?"  Marron had never heard Mama like that, so deadly and unmerciful, it scared him.  Then a thought occurred to him.

            "Wait Mama, what if the necromancers have become the Gods?  If we kill them then nothing will keep Carrot from rampaging.  We can't allow that."

            Mama, glared down at Marron with eyes that would have frozen a demon, but Marron didn't flinch under her stare, he wasn't going to let his brother transform into a demon again, even if it meant betraying Mama.  The woman's stare broke and she sighed, "Yes Marron, you're right, I'm sorry."  She looked up and seemed to be watching something out beyond any of them, Carrot turned around and loudly wondered why she was staring at the wall.  The others ignored him.  "But Carrot is not my only concern here, I fear that they may only be using The God of Destruction as a threat to get their true goal, and I cannot allow that to happen.  Mille?"

            He stepped forward, looking very regal in his Haz Knight armor, "Yes Mama?"

            "The Necronomicon, bring it to the castle and keep it safe."

            He nodded and suddenly disappeared, leaving only three Haz Knights with Mama, Marron spoke again.  "Mama, the necromancers said something about a fifth God, do you know what they meant?"

            "No Marron, there are only four Gods besides the almighty Stella, and they have them all."

            Carrot stepped forward, "Yeah, Marron's right!  They said something about it not happening, and said that there must be a fifth God at the palace."

            Mama mumbled something under her breath that Marron didn't catch and sighed, her look becoming even more troubled.  "Marron, stay with Rice."

            Marron blinked and gawked while Carrot gave his brother a thumbs up, "But Mama, why?"

            Mama shook her head, "Don't question me.  I need you to stay with her Marron, she likes you and might be able to help you get through this."  Almost as an afterthought she added, "All of you should take care of any unfinished business you have, there is little chance that we will survive this."

Mrron found Rice in the garden, she was watching a butterfly flitter between the green boughs of a sapling.  Why had Mama told him to stay with her, it was almost as if she had been afraid that something might happen to him if he wasn't around her.  "Sister Rice?"

            The young woman turned to see him and smiled, "Marron, it's good to see you!"  He could almost hear Chocolat's voice in his mind, 'She was Sacher's favorite, he really loved her, not like the rest of us.'  Marron wondered why.  Rice stood up and approached him with a flower in her hands.  Before he could do anything, she shoved it into his hair and smiled, "There you go, you look great now."

            Marron blushed and resisted the urge to pull the flower out of his hair, "Thank you…"  The woman smiled and lead him to a bench near the wall.

            "So Mama told you to come by didn't she?"

            Marron's face turned an even deeper shade of red, "Yes, she did.  She told me you'd be able to help me through this, but I'm not sure how."

            Rice shrugged, "She's such a dirty liar sometimes."

            Marron arched looked abashed, no one ever talked about Mama that way, "What do you mean?"

            Sighing Rice leaned back against the wall and looked out into the sky, "I'm not here for you, you're here for me."

            Marron's face now looked like a cherry, "W-w-what are you talking about?"

            Rice smiled and leaned against him, "You're hear to keep me safe silly.  What'd you think?  That I was in love with you?"  She looked up at him, and Marron seemed to find himself caught in the sable ocean of her eyes.  Quickly, he turned away.

            "No, that's not what I thought at all, I just…"

            Rice put a finger to his lips and smiled, "It's ok Marron, relax, don't be so uptight all the time.  Not everything is serious you know."

            Marron turned to her, "What are you talking about?  We could all be dead by tonight, what if Carrot turns into the God of Destruction?  What if-"  Marron was cut off as Rice's lips met his in a kiss that took Marron completely by surprise.  Before he could push her off, if he had wanted to, which he wasn't sure about, she let him go and blushed.

            "I thought that would get you to quit brooding…"  Marron tried to answer, but found that he couldn't, he was too stunned by the woman's sudden action.  She blushed almost as red as Marron was, "Besides, I do think you're kinda cute."

            "Sister…you're a nun.  You can't…"

            Rice shook her head, "No I'm not, not really.  Mama just wants everyone to think I am."

            Marron shook his head, "Why?"

            Rice giggled and poked him in the nose, "That's our secret."  She leaned up close to his face and smiled, her lips tantalizingly close to his, "But I'll tell you if you kiss me again."

            Marron swallowed hard, not knowing what to do, and finally closed his eyes, his lips meeting hers.  Then from behind him he heard the worst sound possible at that moment, even if the necromancers had come back it wouldn't have been this bad.  "Holy crap brother, you're not gay!"


	4. Victim

**Disclaimer: A young blonde girl its hog tied on the floor staring at you with a very sad look in her eyes, "I do not own the Sorcerer Hunters, and I never will.  And even if I did I would give them back to Akahori and Omishi because that's the right thing to do."**

**Tira Misu smiles and cracks her whip; "Good job Carrie, now you can go free."**

**The blonde pouts, "But I was having fun…can't we play doctor anymore?  I'll be the patient again!"  Tira blushes a bright red and kick starts the story.  In the background of Fun With Names you can hear the redhead saying something about checking baby's temperature.**

**Fun With Names Part 4:**

**Tira Misu-An Italian Dessert**

**Chocolat Misu-Tiramisu with extra chocolate**

**Marron Glace-Watermelon Ice Cream**

**Carrot Glace-Carrot Ice Cream**

**Gateau Mocha-A very sweet and thick kind of coffee**

**Sacher Torte-Sugar Pie**

**Sorcerer Hunters:**

The Necromancer's Marque 

**By**

**C M Forde**

Marron broke away from Rice immediately and basically just kind of shoved her off the bench with a protesting thump when the ground wouldn't let her go any farther.  He spun around to face his brother and tried to get a hold of himself, his face was red as a beet but he couldn't do anything about that, he could say that the two of them were trying to see who could hold their breath the longest, that might work.  Unfortunately no matter how dumb Carrot was, Tira wasn't, and she was standing right next to the elder Glace brother.  Marron thought about standing up like nothing had happened, but being as he was kind of a prude and that had been his first kiss, standing up at this particular moment would take even more explaining than just sitting down.  He placed his hands in his lap casually, trying to hide the tent he had pitched, and smiled, "What are you two doing here?"

            Tira just kind of gaped at Marron and dropped a thermometer from underneath her cape.  Carrot on the other hand, was excited as could be, "Marron you raunchy little pervert!"  He walked forward and threw a big hug around his little brother, one that left Marron slightly wanting for air.  "You dirty old dog, I knew you were my brother!  And with a nun too, that's great."  He pulled back and looked his brother straight in the eyes, "I was so afraid that you'd end up butt buddies with that useless piece of man meat Gateau, but here you are, straight as an arrow, even though you are kinda girly."  He wrapped his arms even tighter around his brother and Marron had to shift a little to keep from poking Carrot with his lap.

            "MARRON GLACE!!!!!"  The scream froze Carrot immediately, but being as that tone of voice had never been used on Marron, he hadn't been trained to fear it.  The younger brother peeked around his brother's trembling form to see Tira standing decked out in a lace up leather halter top and fishnet hose that led down to very painful looking stiletto heels, she was groping her whip like a lover, but Marron couldn't figure out the stethoscope around her neck.  Carrot let go of his brother and backed away slowly, he had a look on his face like he was about to have to plan Marron's funeral.  Tira started to approach, but Rice interceded between the raging dominatrix and the still rather confused mage.

            "Hold on Tira, it's not his fault!  I seduced him!"  She looked back at Marron with a little frown and sighed, "I'll admit it didn't exactly take a lot of effort on my part, but I did seduce him against his will.  I've been watching you guys ever since you left Mount Saint Hordic to come live here, and I kinda grew a major crush on Marron."  Rice turned back to Tira and dropped her head down, staring at the ground, "I took advantage of him and I'm sorry."

            As Tira began to speak, another voice from off towards the palace interrupted them, "You should be."  The group turned to see Chocolat leaning against the far wall of the garden, her crimson rat-tail flowing in a wind that seemed to have appeared just for her.  The woman glared at Rice as if she meant to tear out the young woman's heart and eat it while it was still beating.  "You should be very sorry, for everything that you did."

            Rice frowned and backed up a little, shrinking under the woman's gaze.  "What are you talking about Chocolat?  I didn't do anything."

            The red head growled, "That's exactly the point.  After everything that we did for him, Sacher still liked you better.  No matter what any of us tried to do, we were just little grains of sand to your beach.  I bet he didn't even go near you when he turned on us, he would never harm his little girl.  No, he killed all of them, all of my brothers and sisters, while you got to sit back and enjoy the good life.  You make me sick Rice."

            Tira started to move forward, but Rice stopped her, shaking her wimpled head in a solemn denial, "Chocolat, you have no idea what you're talking about.  I understand what you went through, and how you must feel, but I wasn't the cause of their deaths, though at the time I wish I could've died with them."  She sighed and looked down at the ground, her sable eyes seeming to feel years of long known pain and hatred, "Sometimes I still wish I had."

            Chocolat just frowned and spun around with out a word, stalking into the palace before any of them could speak.  Tira looked at Rice, then at Marron with a face that seemed to apologize for her sister, and then followed quickly, probably hoping to catch her in the palace.  Marron stood up, his tented campsite little more than a small sputtering fire now.  He approached Rice and put one arm around her, hoping to comfort her.  She just looked up at him and smiled, "Thanks Marron, but I'm okay."  She pulled away from him and smiled again, but this time her warm smile left Marron with a feeling of cold emptiness.  The nun walked out of the garden, leaving the mage with nothing to say.

            Carrot walked up to his brother and sighed, patting him on the shoulder, "Don't even try to understand women Marron, they're impossible.  The ones you want don't want you, and the ones you don't want do.  Then the ones you're not sure about just sort of disappear."  With this divine piece of knowledge, Carrot left Marron alone in the garden to think.  He had never been in love before, was this what he felt for Rice?  He shook his head and sat back down; no, that couldn't be right, he didn't love her.  Marron looked up towards the sky and a sudden flash of purple caught his eye as it tumbled down his face.  He caught it quickly in one hand and opened it slowly; the flower that Rice had put in his hair had fallen out.

The explosion rocked Marron out of his sleep, his dreams quickly passing down into the back of his mind, clouded by forgetfulness.  What had that been?  He looked towards the window, catching the fact that the explosion had done more than awaken Carrot, his big brother was sprawled on the floor where he had fallen out of bed.  Outside, Marron could see the tell tale glow of fires burning in the city, as if a thousand candles were burning in night.  He immediately thought of Rice, "Is she alright?"

            Carrot groaned and sat up, "I don't know about you Marron, but mine's not a she and he's called One Eyed Willy."  The older Glace brother sat up and stared out the window, his next comment must be deleted for the sake of the rating, but we can say it started with 'Oh' and the next word ended with a 't'.  Marron just nodded in agreement before getting out of bed and tossing on his clothes.  He was out the door a step ahead of Carrot, who was still strapping on his sword and trying to pull a tank top over his head.  They were the first ones out of the palace, staring out at the destruction before them as the rest of the team came up behind them.  Gateau was the first to speak, "I think the necromancers are back."

            Tira nodded, "We could be in trouble."

            From the shadows, a deep feminine voice spoke, her words curling through the air like a serpent after its prey.  The blonde stepped forward, her outfit had shrunk to barely anything except skimpy leather armor that showed off more than Chocolat's bathing suits, and an all encompassing black cape that whirled in the heat generated wind like a living thing.  "That is quite an understatement red."

To Be Continued….

Ok, for the first time ever I will add in an author's note!  I decided that I was getting too serious and needed to put in some real jokes.  The actual reason I'm writing this?  Because I'm pretty sure it's going to be the only fic where Marron isn't gay.  My personal feelings on everything?  This is the closet I plan on getting to a self insertion fic for a very very long time, I find them odd and disturbing in a way that makes me way too tingly to be comfortable with.  BTW, I'm fairly sure Tira doesn't have any lesbian tendencies, but I can always dream, see ya!

-Carrie.


	5. Martyr

**Disclaimer: A young blonde woman is dressed in all black and looking rather sad.  "Hello, my name is Carrie and if this story ends up the way that it looks, the only thing anyone will own are The Sorcerer Hunter's dead bodies."  She wipes her nose with a little white hanky; "I don't wanna own that, so I guess Akahori and Omishi do instead.  *Sniffle*  Bye bye Tira."**

**Not So Fun With Names Part 5:**

**………**

**……….**

**There's nothing left to say.**

**Sorcerer Hunters:**

The Necromancer's Marque 

**By**

**C M Forde**

Marron wasted no time and within moments the ofuda was flying through the air, a massive white tiger roaring out its frustrations and rage in between crackling sparks of electricity as the mage screamed, "White Tiger Lightning Ring!"  The necromancer Senti just smiled at it as the beast crashed towards her, and as simply as she had dealt with the Phoenix earlier this day she sent a wash of black poison to drown the spirit animal.  Marron bit his lip in frustration and a slight bit of fear, this would be tough.  From within the inferno of the city, a voice called out to the sorcerer hunters, a voice that Marron recognized much to easily.

            "I would not appreciate seeing that again Yaksha, it might cause unwanted tension between us."  Marron turned to see Espirit, the leader of the necromancers, and the man who had taken his god, standing amongst the flames that he himself had created.  He was alone, where the remaining two of his entourage were hiding was anybody's guess.  "After all, you're the reason we're here and I would love to have your cooperation."

            Carrot stepped forward, "Don't play stupid with us you ugly piece of trash, we know that you stole the gods.  The only reason you could have for that is to unleash The God of Destruction, what do you need Marron for?"  The older Glace was now a bit separated form the group, so no one could help him when the two remaining necromancers, Entendu and Vue, suddenly seemed to appear out of nowhere and take him hostage.  Tira started forward, but Chocolat stopped her sister in her tracks.  Marron just cringed, seeing the giant Vue take his brother by the neck and suspend him above the ground, causing Carrot to choke and flail around wildly.  Again, Espirit spoke.

            "You will surrender Lord of Rebirth Yaksha to me, or I will dispose of this trash.  I have no use for a God of Destruction that I cannot control."  As the man spoke, Senti stepped to his side; their faces were untouched by the heat that seemed to draw sweat from Marron like a sponge.

            Marron shook his head, "What are you talking about, I can't give you Yaksha even if I wanted to, you stole him already.  Did you think I had forgotten the beach this morning?  You stole all of the gods, we have nothing left to give."

            At this, Espirit just laughed; a chuckle that could decay flowers and raise the dead.  "You still don't understand yet, do you?  Your blasted other self ruined our plans.  Now we have to deal with the Haz Knights as well boy, all because of you!"  The laughter turned into a vicious growl as the necromancer spoke, and his eyes seemed to catch the fire that surrounded his body and magnify it with guttural hatred.  "Do you understand that you have destroyed months of planning with your useless nature?"  What was this guy talking about?  Marron had done nothing except almost die at his hands.  "You and your damn reincarnation!"  Espirit withdrew a sword from his scabbard and tossed it upon the ground with a clatter of steel, "Do you know what's in that?  Not a god, but a ghost!  A blasted ghost from the east!"  Tenrinoh, the man who Marron had once been so long ago, he had taken the hit so that the God of Destruction would remain imprisoned.  There was no fifth God, just a sacrificing former life.  The necromancer called Entendu forward, and the tiny man pulled another blade from the recesses of his cloak.  This blade Espirt took and pointed at Marron, an evil grin spreading across his dark face, "Now, give me Yaksha, or the little one dies."  As he spoke, Carrot's gargling breaths suddenly ceased, Vue's massive arm flexing as he tightened his grip on the boy's neck.

            The mage swallowed and took a step forward, but Gateau's hand on his shoulder stopped him.  "You don't have to do this Marron, if Carrot dies then the world will be saved.  The Haz Knights can handle these necromancers; they'll be here any minute.  We can't let the God of Destruction loose."

            "How could you say that?!" Marron spun around and slapped Gateau across the face, "He's my brother, I can't just let him die!  What is wrong with you Gateau?"  The larger man stepped back and received evil glares from the Misu sisters before Marron turned to face the necromancers.  "Let my brother go."

            Espirit just laughed, "I have no intention of letting him go, I merely intend to let him live so that I can harness his power."

            Tira broke her silence, "Marron don't, we can save him without this!"  Even as she spoke, Chocolat threw her sister to the ground and glared knives at her.

            "We can't win Tira!  You know that!  This is Marron's decision, let him make it himself!"  The younger Misu gaped up at her older sister, disbelief splayed all across her features, but Marron didn't have time to watch.

            The mage took a step forward, his hands clenched to his side as he prepared himself for what he must do.  As soon as he was within range of the strike, Espirit took it, the large sword coming around in an arc that would've taken Marron's head off if the sword had been a conventional one.  As it was, it passed through Marron with a gaping tear of his soul, ripping out the God of Rebirth Yaksha as it swept through his body.  Pain like he had felt at the beach, only lighter, not as destructive, brought him down to his knees.  Marron couldn't get air into his lungs, his chest burned like the fire that was consuming the town, and from somewhere in the distance, he could hear Espirit laughing.  "It's mine!  The God of Destruction is mine!"  A firm, bare, feminine leg suddenly shot into Marron's vision, and he was whisked away from the fight instantly.

            He found himself laid down on a balcony overlooking the area, and from behind him he could hear Mama's voice.  "Cinnamon, get back down there, they need you."  Marron heard nothing; just a whisk of moving air and the presence that had saved him was gone.  "Daughter, take care of Marron."  Small hands took Marron by the shoulders and laid him down on the tile, the little winged girl was floating above him with a worried expression on her face.

            "Will he be alright Mama?"

            "He should be fine, the blow will not be much of a shock to him now, he's already experienced much worse." A sigh, "I should have seen this possibility, I should have known."

            And then another voice, a voice that brought joy to Marron's failing heart, "You couldn't have known Mama."  It was Rice; she was safe, though her voice had taken on the despairing tone as it had when she had told them about the gods.  "Daughter, sit him up, he should see this."  On command, Marron was lifted to see the ground he had been on a few scant moments before, and the sight made him want to die.  The God of Destruction was alive and well, the gigantic creature billowing flame and death in every direction.  Below it, the Haz Knights fought with the necromancers while his friends did their best to stay alive.  It was hopeless, somehow Espirit was controlling the God of Destruction, and with that force behind him, the Haz Knights could never hope to succeed.

            Now Mama spoke once again, "Rice…  I'm afraid that the time has come."

            "I know Mama."

            "I wish I didn't have to do this."

            "I know."

            "Are you ready?"

            "After what Sacher did to me, I will always be ready."

            "Be careful."

            "Don't patronize me, I know I'm going to die."

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Savior

**Disclaimer: "The Sorcerer Hunters are not slaves!  They cannot be owned by any mortals seeking to exploit their ultimate power and uber coolness, it cannot be allowed!  But then again, Akahori and Omishi aren't really standard mortals are they?  No!  They are Gods of manga!  So they are the only ones that may own the great and mighty Sorcerer Hunters!"  Carrie pauses for breath before smiling happily, "But anyway, on with the long awaited finale of The Necromancer's Marque!"  She waits for applause, and slowly her smile fades as the silence continues, "Well screw you too then!"**

**Fun With Names Part 6:**

****

**Carrot Carrot Fo Farrot, Banana Fana Fo Farrot, Me Mi Mo Marrot, Carrot.**

**Carrie glares, "Gimme a break, I'm running out of useful information here..."**

**Sorcerer Hunters:**

**The Necromancer's Marque******

**by**

**C M Forde**

Before Marron could react Rice 's voice ceased and he knew that she was gone.  He craned his head away from the unfolding battle below him to see if he could perchance see the young sister leave, but it was too late, all that stood before him was Mama, her eyes soaked with tears.  He swallowed once, regretting the question he was about to ask, but knowing that it had to be done.  Yet even as he opened his mouth to speak Mama shook her head, mumbling almost to herself, but loud enough for Marron to hear easily.  "Sacher Torte...after all that you have put the world through, it is a bitter irony that your greatest sin will be our saving grace."

            Daughter spun, "Mama, what are you talking about?  What's going to happen to Rice?"  Her voice quivered in the night air, as if the fire's heat were distorting it as well as the air.

            "See for yourself, she's right there."  The woman raised a hand and Marron turned back to the battle to see Rice standing amidst the flames like an orphaned scion of some fallen god.  Marron tried to call out to her, but his voice died in his throat as pain ripped through him.  A piece of his soul had been stolen scant moments before, and he was still recovering from the wound.  The battle raged all around the girl, but she seemed oblivious to it, not seeing the fevered duel between Gateau and Vue, Tira and Senti, Chocolat and Entendu.  As the Sorcerer Hunters wrested the attention of the lesser Necromancers, the Haz Knights fought a desperate battle with the combined might of Espirit and The God of Destruction.  From the outset it was a losing battle, with The God of Destruction behind them, the Necromancers' powers were unimaginable, it was only a matter of time before the city fell beneath their might.  And there, untouched by the chaos and war around her, stood a sister of the Stella Chruch, quiet and unassuming, as if she were watching a sunset instead of an apocalypse.

            "Mama, what's going on?  Why is Rice down there?!"  Daughter's voice had become more than quivering, it was the desperate plea for the young nun's life.  "She shouldn't be there, it's not safe!"

            "You're wrong daughter, she is the only one that should be there."  Mama's tone was cold stone, as sad and eternal as granite.  Marron didn't try to look at her, his eyes were transfixed upon the visage of the young woman standing amidst the fighting.  He wanted to run out to her, to take her away from the danger, to protect her; but somehow he knew that it would be a horrible folly.  Even had he been able to do more, Marron knew that he would have sat and watched as he did now, this was not his fight.

            "Stop!"  Rice's voice rung like a thousand church bells over the dim of battle, and for a moment, everyone did, en the great God of Destruction himself was left immobile.  Only the fire was left untouched by her commanding word, continuing to burn away the city that they all called home.  Espirit turned to face the girl, his arms outstretched in a mocking gesture, the sword containing Yaksha still clenched within his fist.  The necromancer watched the girl for what may have been seconds, or an hour, Marron could not be sure in the deafening silence that had followed Rice's one spoken word.  Then, a smile crept across his face and he exploded into a fit of maniacal laughter that seemed to encompass the whole area.  A flick of his wrist brought the tip of his sword to point at Rice, and the great creature at his command opened its jaws to accomidate its master.  It was too sudden, none of the Haz Knights could react in time to save her.  Rice, the girl that had stumbled onto Marron at the beach, the girl he had sacrificed his soul to protect, the girl who had given him his first kiss, was obliterated by a ball of fire spat uncerimoniously by one of the many heads of The God of Destruction.

            Marron heard screaming, and knew distantly that one voice in the chorus surronding him was in fact his own.  Daughter's scream was perhaps the worst, it was a scream of lost innocence, like a fragile vace being scattered across the floor.  Tears stung Marron's eyes, though wether they were from the smoke, the pain, or Rice's death he couldn't be sure, he hoped desperately it was the latter.  Carrot had done it, he had committed foul murder on the very doorstep of sanctuary, had killed a blessed sister of The Stella Church, Marron knew that his brother's soul was lost forever.

            Then, the smoke and heat died away for a moment, and Marron was silenced by what he saw.  Where Rice had stood, the street was a heat warped destruction, its fine wrought stone shattered and melted by the inhuman flame of his brother's creation.  What was left of the girl's clothes smoked sickeningly from where it lay, blackened to ash and fused with the stone it lay upon.  And standing amidst it all was Rice herself, seemingly untouched by the flames that had destroyed what was around her.  The young woman was nude, though it didn't seem like it; this was the first time Marron had seen her not covered from head to toe in her wimpled habit, and the sight struck him like an arrow to the chest.  Crawling upon her skin like a thousand black serpents was a miriad of tattoos, at least it seemed like quite a number, when he looked closely Marron found that in actuality it was but one tattoo spread across her body in a latticwork of black vines.  No inch of skin not on her face was left uncovered by this artistry of ink, and Marron could not bring himself to look away until one phrase broke the silence of the battlefield, three words that sprung from Espirit's lips like a curse.  "The Necromancer's Marque!"

            "That's impossible!"  The words came from Senti, "The Marque can't be completed, it's impossible!  It has to be some trick!"  The beautiful necromancer glared at Rice and snarled, "Explain yourself girl!"

            Rice smiled, a smile that Marron had never seen on her face before, a smile not unlike one that Chocolat would give to a defeated enemy.  "Though he may be dead, the legacy of Sacher Torte lives on.  He found a way to circumvent the problems behind the spell.  You see, necromancers are selfish and think only of their own personal gain, so they could never understand the key to utilizing the marque."  She laughed as the necromancer was taken aback by the use of Sacher's name, "One who wears the spell cannot use magic, so you considered it a weakness, but I am a parsoner, who could not use magic to begin with.  I ask you, where is the weakness then?"

            "Then how did you defeat the divine gaurdians?  A parsoner could never do hope to stand up to their might!"  The blonde was almost raving now, but she seemed to be the only one with the strength to do so.  Espirit and the rest were shocked to the core by seeing a legend come to life, a dream made into a nightmarish reality.

            Rice just shrugged, "I was just a girl then, I couldn't have defeated the gaurdians, but I didn't have to.  I was fostered by Sacher Torte, the one closest to God.  The creatures he defeated," with one finger Rice traced the lines of the tattoo across her breast, "I absorbed.He planned to use me as his tool, to bring about a new world using my power.  Thankfully, he was stopped, and I was raised here in the chruch.  A secret to be kept in the shadows until I was needed, an ace in the hole if you will.  You cannot imagine the torment I went through recieving these, the agony that was bestowed upon me as a child, all for the sake of power.  People like you, people that seek only power are the scum of the earth, and I will make sure that you don't succeed."

            It was Vue who moved first, trying to outflank the girl in the same maneuver he had used to take Gateau's god.  This time, the giant took but one step before he was gone.  Marron could not explain what happened, it was like watching a statue of sand blow away in a breeze, one moment Vue was there, and the next he was wisked away to mingle with the smoke choked air that surrounded them.  That the man was dead, Marron was sure, but Rice hadn't moved a finger, hadn't even looked in his direction.  Entendu ran, he sprinted back towards the fre, and just as Vue before him, the tiny man was blown peacefully away, never to be seen again.  Marron swallowed, he had never seen that much power before, but it felt like nothing.  For all he could tell, it had been some natural wind that had dissolved the two necromancers, there were no reverberations of power at all.

            Espirit shrieked, "No, this can't be happening!  Get her, get her now!"  The God of Destruction wailed in what at first seemed like rage, but within moments Marron could tell that it was not anger that stirred the beast, but fear.  Fear of the young woman who stood before it, naked and powerful, clad only in tattoos that should never have existed.  Another great blast of fire shot forth from its gaping maw, but it too was whisked away like a leaf caught in the wind.  Then, Rice began to do something, something that caused the complex tattoo across her body to writhe in agony or pleasure, and Marron knew what was going to happen.  The God of Destruction could not be so easily dispatched as a necromancer, the divine gaurdians would have to be released from the confinement in order to kill the beast.  Rice screamed in pain and torment as she dropped to her knees, the black marque on her body shifting colors, rearranging the spectrum as the gaurdians prepared to take form once again, and Marron knew, that this process would kill Rice.  He wanted to scream, to yell and cry out to her, to tell her that she didn't have to make this sacrifice, but he couldn't bring his voice to his lips.  Somewhere, deep in his severed soul, he knew that he was wrong, that she did have to follow through with this.  His brother and Rice would both die this night, but for the true greater good of humanity.

            Then, Chocolat broke the spell.  Tears pouring from her eyes, she ran towards Rice screaming at the top of her lungs, "No!"  It was the only word that the red head could pull from the depths of her mind, the situation was too intense for anything else.  No thought ruled her actions, only emotion, emotions that Marron knew all too well, though he tried to hide it.  Love, commitment, and regret.  Denial was the only thing she could bring to her lips, the only thought that any of them, Mama, Tira, even the Haz Knights, could muster.  And it worked, for Rice hesitated long enough to let the ambitions of the necromancers decide the fate of that night.

            With another scream echoing Chocolat's, Senti buried a dagger to the hilt in Espirit's neck.  "This is your fault!  It's all your fault!"  Blood scattered through the air as Senti buried the blade again and again into Espirit's body, staining her hands to the elbows with crimson.  "I'm not going to die for you!"  When the man died, so did his hold on the magic that imprisoned the four gods, and so did his control of The God of Destruction.  With a sound like a shattering dream, Carrot was once again himself, lying before the Haz Knights and the Sorcerer Hunters, innocent as a newborn child.

As the smoke cleared Rice was given Tira's cloak to cover herself with, while Carrot had to make do with Gateau's jacket wrapped around his waist.  There were no serious injuries in the fight, and within a few hours Marron was feeling fine.  Senti had disappeared after her deathblow to her leader, and Marron hoped that he would never see the woman again.  The Haz Knights mad quick work of the fire, and most of the city was left unscathed by the destruction.  As most of the gang went off back towards their beds and a well deserved sleep, Marron was pulled aside by the young nun.  "I'm glad that you're alright." She said, eyes of deppest sable gazing up at him.

            "It isn't me you should have been worried about, you were in more danger than I was."  Marron felt a flush rush to his cheeks and he tried to hide it by rubbing his nose.

            She smiled and leaned up to kiss him quickly on the lips, "I'll be seeing you around handsome.  Don't be a stranger."

            He nodded, "Goodbye."

______________________________________________________________________________

Author's Note: And there, it's finally finished.  Are all of you fans happy now?    I know this one's longer than the rest, but there was just so much that needed to be said.  I might one day write a sequel to this, but for now I think I'll leave it as it is.  Either way, I hope that you've enjoyed this exeedingly cheesily romantic style fic, and that you've endured the slim possibility that Marron might actually like girls.  Don't forget to tell me how wonderful or awful you think this story is, and I do accept e-mails.  Hasta.

Love Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me.

-Carrie Michelle Forde


End file.
